The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Multiphase DC-to-DC converters provide acceptable ripple cancellation and high efficiency under heavy load conditions. The multiphase converters, however, do not provide acceptable ripple cancellation and high efficiency under light load conditions. Typically, phase shedding (turning off one or more phases) is used to maintain conversion efficiency at light loads. Phase shedding, however, creates output voltage transients during the shedding and reactivation of phases. Constant frequency diode emulation may be used to eliminate mode transitions and preserve ripple cancellation. When constant frequency diode emulation is used, however, the efficiency reduces at light loads.